Summer of Love and Friendship
by Densi-Neric-BB-and-more-1
Summary: Temperance and Ziva spend their summer in Malibu where they meet Kensi Blye at an MMA gym. Rated M to be on the save side. I don't own the rights to Bones, NCIS Los Angeles or NCIS.


**Summer of Love and Friendship**

 _Densi-Densi-Densi-Densi-Densi_

" Hey Kens, What are you doing for your summer vacation?" Deeks asks as they're packing up after their last case before the summer starts.

Hoping she is to stay in LA so to start finally breaking down her walls and become more then just a friend, but knew he had to go slowly so not to freak her out and have her build up her walls higher and stronger.

" Deeks? Deeks? DEEKS! " Kensi called out to him but unfortunately he had spaced out after asking his question.

" Hello? Are you still with me?" she asked as she laughed.

" Ya, Sorry what were you saying." he replied trying to hide his embarrassment.

" I was saying that I wasn't doing much and asked if you weren't up to anything you and I could hang out." Kens said

" Ya definitely, well if you want I could finilly teach you how to surf." Deeks said very happily.

" I would absolutely like that, but I've got to get going I'll call you later." Kensi said walking away.

As Kensi was walking out she quitely turned to ask " Oh wait are you still coming over for a movie and pizza?"

Deeks smiled saying " Well I ... don't ... know."

Kensi tried to persuade him by saying " Plus it's _your_ night to choose the movie."

 _BB-BB-BB-BB-BB_

" Booth have you thought about my proposal? " Temperance asked confidently

" Bones I don't know what you mean you have not asked me to marry you, how could I have possibly thought aboout it." Booth replied with thick mockery, but still with a small smile.

" Booth don't be ridiculous you very well know what I'm talking about. For I had suggested to you if you would like to spend your summer sabbatical with me at my beach house in LA. Considering you had mentioned that Parker and his mother are investing their summer in the Bahamas." Bones said as she got up from her desk chair and came and sat down beside Booth, where in her hands she is holding her iPad to show him pictures of her beach house that resides at 29150 Cliffside Dr Malibu, CA 90265.

And she starts to explains in alot of detail about her beach house in the end she said " Booth I really think you would enjoy it."

" Bones that sounds extremely expansive." Booth replied shocked

" It's not that much money Booth just about $34,500,000." Bones said as if it was no big deal.

" Like I said expansive. Anyway I have thought about it and I would love to accompany you this summer, Thank you." Booth said with a greatfully.

" Your very welcome Booth on another note are you hungry." Bones asked with a smile because she knows he's always hungry.

" I could do with some pie."

" What could you do with some pie Booth?"

" Bones that's just an expression, I'm not going to do anything to the pie, but eat it." He smiles his boyish smile that secretly makes Bones weak at the knees even though she knows that it is irrational to think like that.

 _Tiva-Tiva-Tiva-Tiva-Tiva_

"Hey Zee-vah, got any plans regarding you summer holidays because if you don't you could always spend them with me." Tony said smiling

"Actually Tony I have been invited to spend my holiday at a friends beach house, and she had explained that it would be alright for me to bring along a friend if I had so to choose because she had informed me that she had also invited another person." Ziva said then with as much sarcasm as possible Ziva turned to Tony and asked "Do you know of anyone that would like to spend their summer up in LA?" Ziva could see that the anticipation was killing him thinking that she would not have thought to have asked him first so she had decided to put him out of his misery. "Well I do not see why I cannot invite you to spend your summer with us yes?"

With a sigh of relieve Tony answered with a "Yes, Ziva I would like that very much. Thank you."

 _Densi-Densi-Densi-Densi-Densi_

It's 7:45 pm of Friday june the 22nd and Deeks is walking up Kensi's driveway with a medium Meatlovers pizza for her and a Mixed Veggie for himeself as well as a cold case of her favourite beer. As always in his mind he was freaking out and somehow still manages to look as cool as a cucumber, but as soon as he knock on her front door all his anxiety washes away as his beautiful and stubburn partner anwers the door.

Kensi looks at the clock on her living room wall and it reads 7:30 pm and she knows that Deeks will be arriving very soon for their first pizza and movie night of their summer holidays and all she can think about are the colour of his eyes and the way he smells. As she shakes her head trying to clear her mind of his oceanic eyes and the way he always smells like the beach even after they have worked throughout the night on some very difficult cases. As she looks up onto the wall to check on how much longer she has to wait for Deeks and the pizza she discovers that it has only been 5 minutes since she had last checked, but she knew that if she were to continue to watch the clock that the time would go by all the more slowly. So Kensi thought to herself and wondered what the hell she was going to do for 10 more minutes, she could clean out her fridge than again that could take longer than 10 glorious minutes so she decided against that. Then she decided that she would go into her bedroom and picked out which bikini she would like to wear tomorrow at her first day of her official surfing lesson. As she was trying to decide between her fushia/pale pink and her teal/pale green bikinis when she heard a knock at her front door. As she was about to answer the door see paused to unlock it and than as she was opening the door all she could smell was the pizza and the beach. It was all she needed to know it was going to be a good night.

"Hey Princess" Deeks said as he walked in with two boxes of pizza and a cold cases of her favourite kind of beer, which I might add is pretty had to find.

 _BB-BB-BB-BB-BB_

It was the morning of June21st and Bones just got off a call to Booth telling to be packed and ready to go by 12:45pm and that they would stop for lunch on the way to the airport where she would have a private plane waiting to fly to LA.

Booth was throughly impressed though who could blame him, his beautiful partner and friend of three years is allowing him to spend his summer sabbatical with her at her luxury beach house, and they're getting there on a private plane that he has no doubt that it's her's.

As they boarded their flight to LA and put their luggage away, Bones was setting up her laptop because she was thinking that it would be as good as anytime to start writing some more of her book and Booth had laid down on the nearest couch in the lunge area that was near the front of the plane. As he laid down Bones suddenly became concerned and asked "Are you going to be alright?"

"I'm just tired, I didn't get much sleep last night." Booth replied

Out of curiousity Bones questioned as to why he did not sleep all too well.

"I have a fear of flying..." Booth started to reply, but Bones interrupted him saying that it was called "Pteromerhanophobia" and continued by saying "Fear of flying may be a distinct phobia in itself, or it may be a indirect combination of one or more phobias related to flying, such as claustrophobia - a fear of enclosed spaces or acrophobia - a fear of heights. It may have other cause aswell, such as agoraphobia where one of them has to do with having a panic attack in a place they can not escape from. It is a symptom rather than a disease and different causes may bring it about in different individuals.

"Not to be rude of anything Bones, but I get it thanks."

"Booth if you happen to start feeling anxious just tell me."

"Why?"

"Then I can comfort you the same way I would if we were on a very difficult case."

"Oh thank you, Bones."

"Anytime. You know that Booth, it will knid of be like when I am scared and you comforted me with guy hugs." Bones smiles.

As they begin to lift off Bones continues to watch and analyze Booth in order to know to comfort him. "We will be in LA in just under 6 hours."

Tiva-Tiva-Tiva-Tiva-Tiva

It's about 10:35 in the morning of June 22nd and Ziva is a the park for her daily run and as her cell phone begins to play "Don't Take the Girl" as she slows down to answer it she already knows who it will be.

"Morning Tony!" Ziva answers.

"Hi Ziva, I was wondering what time your flight is at so that I can know wheather or not we will be on the same flight?" Tony ask curiously.

"That is a stupid question Tony of course we are on the same flight and our seats are beside one anothers, so why are you really calling Tony have you forgotten something." Ziva said.

"Dame it, Ziva you caught me red handed." Tony began to say in a sarcastic tone before Ziva interrupted "Tony how have I caught you red handed? Are you bleeding? Where are you?" Ziva asked in a panic.

 **TBC**


End file.
